


The gentle side of her

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/F, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, bymir, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: After the War, Byleth sets off on a journey back to Dagda with her lover, Shamir.As her lover, Byleth gets to see a side of Shamir that no one else does.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Shamir Nevrand
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	The gentle side of her

**Author's Note:**

> Finally managed to do a bymir fic for my lovely gf, who loves bymir a lot ;u;  
> This is a short pwp "gift" for her but I really like the ship so I might do more one day!

Byleth watched the sun set from her window. They had been lucky to find this tavern, and rent this room before it got too dark.  
Not that Byleth was afraid of running into danger after everything she had been through. And even less now that she had Shamir by her side, knowing fully well that just the two of them were enough to wipe out almost any threat.  
Still, she wanted to avoid fights. She wanted some peace now.  
They both wanted it.

“Byleth?” she heard her fiancée call for her, and Byleth turned around to see that Shamir had already finished unpacking the very few items and clothing they had brought on their journey, ready to spend the night.

“You’re quiet. Are you alright?” Shamir asked her again, and Byleth nodded.

“I was just thinking.”

Shamir gave her a confused look.

“Just thinking, in general” Byleth continued, “it’s...it’s been a strange war. And even before the war, I...I guess I’m no longer used to this mercenary life again.”

Shamir nodded, understanding.  
Her fiancée was one for few words, but Byleth had grown to be able to read her like a book. And she was positive that Shamir understood the feeling.

“Soon, we’ll be in Dagda” Shamir suddenly broke the silence, surprising Byleth, “but...I was thinking that we could also take a break. For a while, I mean. We have enough gold to stay here for more than one night, and there’s no rush in arriving to Dagda, so...maybe we could spend a few lazy days in this peaceful town?”

“I’d love that, Shamir” Byleth smiled.

But to Byleth’s surprise, Shamir avoided her gaze.  
A movement that Byleth knew all too well what it meant.  
Slowly, Byleth made her way to her lover, creeping up behind her and wrapping her arms around her as she rested her head in her back.  
When she noticed Shamir’s hands rest on top of hers, Byleth got her confirmation about how Shamir felt.

“Byleth...do you want to…?”

“Yes. Please. More than anything.”

Shamir turned around, facing Byleth as she kissed her. She cupped Byleth’s face, forcing her lover to look up, before her lips met Byleth’s. Shamir’s hands started to undress Byleth, slowly removing her jacket and allowing it to drop to the floor. Then, her hands moved to Byleth’s shorts, undoing her belt and pulling them down, along with her tights and her undergarments. Once they were around her ankles, Shamir kneeled before her.  
Byleth moaned her lover’s name, desperate for her touch.  
Shamir didn’t answer her with words, leaning in forward to give her clit a gentle kiss instead.

“More…” Byleth quietly begged, as her hands rested atop Shamir’s head, grabbing her hair and pulling her in deeper inside her.

But Shamir didn’t protest. She ate Byleth out with ferocious hunger, desperate to bring her lover pleasure. The more Byleth tugged on her hair, the more encouraged Shamir became. Her tongue pushed deeper inside Byleth, trying desperately to lick every drop of her taste as her hands around Byleth’s thighs gripped her harder.  
Shamir was desperate for Byleth, desperate to make her lover scream her name in bliss-  
And when Byleth felt her orgasm wash over her, she did.  
She screamed Shamir’s name, a bit louder than what Shamir would have wanted, before feeling her whole body grow weak. Her knees trembled, and Shamir rose to catch her and hold her just in time.  
She helped Byleth stand straight, supporting her weight in her arms.

“Bed” she heard Byleth softly purr, as Byleth buried her face in her chest.

So Shamir excitedly wrapped her arms around Byleth’s waist, pulling her up to carry her. Her hands grabbed Byleth’s bosom, and Byleth wrapped her arms around Shamir’s neck, leaning into her as Shamir carried her.  
Shamir took a few steps to reach the bed, before gently laying Byleth down on the mattress. She was ready to climb on top of Byleth, but to her surprise, Byleth pulled her down with her.  
Before Shamir could react, Byleth had flipped them over on the bed, pinning her down so that she was the one on top.  
And Shamir stared up at her lover, in both awe and surprise...and a little something else, as her cheeks started to burn red.  
But Byleth ignored her reaction, leaning down to whisper in her ear;

“You took care of me, so I’ll be the one to take care of you now, Shamir.”

Shamir couldn’t help a strange noise from coming out of her mouth.  
But once again, Byleth seemed to ignore her.  
Byleth’s lips moved to Shamir’s neck, gently biting down on her skin, and eventually biting down on her collar to tug it. Teasing Shamir.

“Just...get on with it” Shamir couldn’t help half-moaning, slightly more desperate than what she had intended.

To her relief, Byleth decided not to tease her anymore.  
Her lips moved down Shamir’s neck, past her neck. She started to leave a trail of kisses down Shamir’s neck, moving down to her chest…  
But just as Byleth was ready to undress Shamir’s top, she felt Shamir’s hands on her shoulders, stopping her.  
She gave her lover a confused look. And when she stared back at Shamir’s face with more attention, she saw that Shamir looked beyond desperate with arousal.

“I want you” Shamir huffed, locking eyes with Byleth, “I want...I want you to get our toy, and use it on me...and I want you to be a bit more rough, okay?”

Byleth quietly nodded, and pulled away from Shamir to get the strap out of one of their bags, which was still packed. As Byleth moved away and kneeled down to search their bag, Shamir merely stared at her back.  
Byleth still had her shorts and undergarments around her ankles, giving Shamir a great view of the bare sex she had just eaten out not too long ago. As she saw those pink lower lips exposed, she started to feel like grabbing Byleth again and making her sit on her face...but her own sex was aching to be touched, and to be filled.  
So she started to remove her pants, and her undergarments.  
Once Byleth returned, wearing the strap and ready to mount her, Shamir’s lower half was already completely naked, with her boots and clothes dropped on the floor.

“Rough, remember?” Shamir ordered Byleth one last time, before Byleth flipped her on the bed again, making her lie down on her stomach as she climbed on top of her.

“Are you wet enough?” Byleth asked her, sweetly but fully serious. 

When Shamir moaned in confirmation, telling her she was ready, Byleth didn’t waste much time shoving the strap deep inside her lover. And when Shamir cried out, begging her to move and asking for more, Byleth couldn’t resist mounting her with all her stamina. Her hands grabbed Shamir by her waist, slamming her into the strap as Byleth rocked her hips, penetrating Shamir deep and fast, as deep and fast as Byleth could manage.  
Shamir merely begged for more, and moaned in pleasure.  
Her lover’s desperate moans were sweet music to Byleth’s ears, making her want to move faster, experimenting with her thrusts.  
When Shamir moaned louder for a specific spot, Byleth tried to repeat it over and over.  
Byleth didn’t stop until she felt Shamir squirm in delight underneath her, feeling her reaching her peak. 

“Byleth! Fuck, Byleth! Fuck-” she heard Shamir cry out as she came, and Byleth merely slowed down her pace after to let her lover ride out her orgasm.

She gave Shamir a few more thrusts as Shamir enjoyed her orgasm, before watching her lover slump on the bed, tired but satisfied.  
They never talked much during sex, as neither was particularly fond of much chatting in general, but watching her lover rest in post-coital bliss made Byleth want to praise her, made Byleth want to hold her in her arms, made Byleth want to show her love-  
With her strap still inside Shamir, she spooned with her, pressing her chest against Shamir’s back as her arms wrapped around Shamir.

“I...I love you” Byleth quietly let out, as she kissed Shamir’s back, “I love you...so much…”

She could feel Shamir’s body tense up under her lips.

“Byleth...you know that I love you as well, don’t you?” she heard Shamir tell her, “I love you, even if I don’t tell you enough…”

Shamir didn’t turn to her, but Byleth could still feel that her words were genuine even without seeing her face.  
Byleth opened her mouth to say something, but she hesitate.  
She didn’t think that Shamir had noticed it, but she was proved wrong once Shamir moved to get the strap out of her, and finally turned around to face her.  
She cupped Byleth’s face, as they locked eyes.

“Byleth...I know I’m not the most emotional person, but you truly are my world now, no matter what. I’d do anything to keep you safe, and by my side...so please, don’t ever doubt of how much I truly love you, no matter what.”

Byleth could feel a rare tear forming in her eye, one that Byleth didn’t even notice she was crying, but Shamir was quick to kiss it away.

“I love you, Byleth. I love you, and only you.”

As Byleth kissed her back, she couldn’t help feeling something warm inside her heart. Something sparked by Shamir’s rare affection, ever so gentle behind closed doors.  
And as Byleth told her that she loved her too, she couldn’t help melting at the gentle smile her future wife gave her.  
Bright, emotional, gentle...as only Byleth got to witness.


End file.
